The Secret in Their Names
by Iris Wanderess
Summary: Jyn Erso went by the fake name and got away with it. Or that's what she thought. Until the first day of her junior year, the very year everyone hoped to be tapped into The Hope Club, one of the most prestigious secret societies, she was approached by a tall, dark and kinda brooding stranger. Something told her it felt so wrong about him. But was it right? [Rogue One: College AU]


A regional Air & Space Museum wasn't something that teenagers nowadays would pay attention to. The truth was most of them were more looking forward to the university's fall dinner at the opening day of semester. Everyone was saying about getting in the _Hope Club_. It had been told that the most 6 prominent juniors would be invited to join. Jyn'd like to think that she was too mediocre to qualify. She sighed as looking at the framed picture of a tropical island while her mind wandering into optimism that she would live in peace for the rest of her university life, that no one would notice her.

"Is there anything tragic about the beauty of Scarif?" said the low masculine voice. It jolted Jyn awake from daydream. Then she realized she's not the only one in this room. Turning around to take a glance at the man in pale blue shirt which was tugged under beige pants and matching jacket, she saw no trace of smile on that short-bearded face. Nevertheless, he didn't act hostile. Jyn told herself that he behaved that way just to keep his cool.

It wasn't her intention to utter a word to him. She knew it well that silence was bliss. Yet something about him compelled her to answer. "Not at all." She said. "Just wondering who are those unsung heroes? I know the Skywalkers. But how did the Death Star get blown up actually?"

"Mon Mothma. It is said that she was the commander of the Rebel Alliance." Came a reply from him, almost instantly. It made Jyn surprised that there's someone, apart from herself, actually interested in the history of space. Many people told her that it's much archaic and way too boring.

"I know that. I mean I'm talking about those rebels who carried the operation and died in duty." She said, then slightly smiled and shook her head as she realized how ludicrous she must have sounded. "Sorry. No one would care about these people. They just did their jobs. This puzzle of mine would only waste time of guys like you."

"Guys like _me_?" He reverberated, as if that offended him. "What do you mean?"

It wasn't on her mind to irritate him. Still this man didn't look impressed. "I mean I'm the crazy one here. I just wanna know about something that may have nary importance to this world." She, at least, tried to justify. "It could be something that forlorn people with no luxury of political opinions would fancy thinking of."

Something soften the intensity in his eyes. He appeared to consider what she had muttered. It could be either her words or obstinacy in her eyes which now diverted to another direction that challenged him. "Never mind." He brushed it off. "Now I'd like to know what's got your attention into this? Studying astrology or physics?"

"Neither." She turned back to face him, smirking a little. "Just pure curiosity."

"Fair enough." He seemed somewhat fascinated. "At first I was thinking I could use that head of yours. I'm currently working on the evolution of space innovations. It's my last year."

That much explained why he was here. Jyn nodded. "I have once published a study on interplanetary economic dispute resolutions. It could be helpful—more or less."

"Cassian Andor" He decided to offer a hand. "Senior year. Major in mathematics and philosophy."

She looked at that hand with hesitation before briefly shaking it. "Liana Hallik" Looking at him, she didn't admire the way he pursed his lips as if trying to suppress a smile like there was something funny about her name. Jyn pretended not to notice and continued. "Junior. Economics."

"Pleased to meet you, _Liana_ —Hope I get that right." His face might turn serious. But something told Jyn that he would rather make fun of her than himself.

Jyn attempted to hide her atrocity. "If you don't mind, I must leave." She found an excuse to withdraw herself.

"You mean… for the dinner party tonight?" He asked with anticipation. Jyn wasn't sure if he would be there. She tried to ignore.

"I think so." She answered with the body language that implying she's getting sick of this. "The first thing is that it's compulsory. I could find a way to seek any attention—I don't know. Maybe someone to dance with. Then I'll just drop my glass slipper there." Then she went without being bothered to see his reaction. She'd be better not knowing.

A curve of his lips pulled up. His looks lingered on her back. Unmistakably, she's got those green eyes from her dad. The temper must be from her mother. This could not be any other way around. He was talking to Jyn Erso.

…

"Jyn" Galen was looking at his daughter in a white evening gown with golden beads embellished at the top. That made her look like a sweet angel in armor suit. Pride was shining in the pair of his eyes. His _Stardust_ was beautiful and strong. That much the traits his wife and daughter shared.

Jyn hold the staircase as she was slowly walking down. It's been a long time since she had put on a dress. Then she caught a glimpse of her daddy's eyes. Galen was much proud of her than she allowed him to.

"You look stunning tonight." His smile didn't even try to conceal the delight. "I wish your mother could see."

"If that's the case, I bet she would tell me try not to fall in these heels." Then Jyn looked down on her crêpe-de-chine which perfectly covered both of her struggling toes. Could she possibly get through this night without stumbling? "Papa…" Her voice turned vulnerable. As did her eyes. "If I'm not able to succeed to what you've done; those fame and dignity- I'm not sure if I could ever be a part of any societies. Would you be disappointed?"

For the most stubborn girl he has seen, she never failed him even once. " _My Stardust_ _._ " Both of his palms held her face. "I will be your proud father anyway. Afraid that you couldn't join those so-called elites? Then I believe it's their loss. That will never trouble me." His smile reassured her. "You chose this name and walked this way. I could never think of a braver, cleverer, and more confident girl. At the end of the day you will be Jyn Erso, my Stardust. Forever."

She looked into his eyes with gratitude before hugging him and getting to the monument of Jedha, which temporarily turned itself into an ad hoc venue for the fall dinner.

…

All her life, particularly since her freshman year had begun, Jyn was complacent to be in the corner of any room. Tonight was no exception. She sat alone on a chair, sipping something called " _Coruscant Cooler_ " without even caring what it contained. Should the fortune be on her side tonight, Jyn would be ' _tapped_ ' into a secret society.

No sooner had Jyn seen Cassian walking towards her with a glass of wine in his hand than she thought that her luck was running out. His eyes were not leaving her as he approached.

"I was thinking I'd find you somewhere in the corner of this room. Glad to meet you again." He paused and gave her a respectful distance. Jyn noticed that he began to relax as he spoke. Cassian gestured at the empty chair beside her. "May I?'

Seeing no better option, she nodded.

"What do you expect to get from this dinner?" His question was straight to the point. The tone told her he was less trying to have small talk than a deep conversation.

"Expect?" She repeated. "Some secret society. To be a part of something greater." Then she sipped the drink.

The answer made him smile. He appeared to be somewhat satisfied. _Blimey_. "Apparently, for you, that something is not the name Erso."

That almost sent her choke. Jyn eyed at Cassian. Her big green eyes getting wider. "What are you talking about?"

Her reaction entertained him. Cassian flashed a grin which conveying that he was in an exceptionally good mood tonight. This man liked to see himself being right. "Then I found you, _Jyn_."

His eyes reflected the stubborn determination she had as though they were the mirrors. Jyn knew that any lies would get her only nowhere. He was smarter than anyone she knew. "Who are you?"

"In case you don't remember, I'm Cassian Andor." He said, eyes gleamed with levity she didn't see it coming. "And that's my real name."

"I'll just tell myself that you're not being sarcastic." She didn't try to seem pleased by that. Not even a bit.

"I'm currently holding the president position of the _Hope Club_ —the university's secret society which inaugurated in 1823 during the senior year of student Obi-Wan Kenobi. His intention of founding this club was to—"

"I know about that Hope Club." She cut into that, trying to remain her calm. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We want to live on Obi's legacy. After months of thoroughly reviewing all the potential juniors who would be suitable to join the Hope Club—"

Jyn wasn't fond of discourtesy. Somehow everything Cassian said demanded her interruption. "I'm sorry, but for each year only 6 would be qualified for membership. What kind of people am I?"

That, again, brought a smile on his face. "So the group will consist of: a rebellious leader, a man with disabled ability and brilliant mind, an athlete with protective instinct, an experienced pilot, a woman whose name has never been heard of and a notorious drunk with a 94 average. – Who are you gonna be, Jyn?"

Of course, she possessed the name which nobody had ever heard of. _Liana Hallik_? It must be crazy if anyone ever remembered hearing this.

His voice was soft. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what makes you use that anonym?"

She looked at him, debating with herself whether it was smart to hold on to this man. _But trust went both way, wasn't it?_ "You know who Galen Erso is." She told. "This place almost owed him, with all of those contributions and projects he initiated. Despite the fact that the man doesn't even try to take any credit of that, he is still despised because of what he did. What can I blame? He was once working as technology developer for _Galactic Empire_. If I used that name, it would be troublesome. No one would care what I'm capable of."

"But I do." The honesty in his serious expression warmed her heart. "I believe in you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." A corner of her lips pulled up. "I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad."

"Then, welcome home." His smile was so sure that it sent her overjoyed with realization that the loneliness was gone. Looking at Jyn's face which was much more sweet and pure than she had ever permitted anyone else to see, Cassian was positive that she said _yes_.

"Cassian Andor" Her eyes were filled with inquisitiveness. _Why did she feel that she had forever known this man?_ "Who are you, really?"

…

That fall, she discovered that he was a rebellious leader, along with her _Hope Club_ 's fellow members; Chirrut Îmwe, the blind man whose prowess could be all but preposterous; Baze Malbus, the university's skeet shooter who also proclaimed himself to be Chirrut's protector though most of the times his mate didn't seem to acknowledge that; Bodhi Rook, the former trained pilot of _Galatic Empire_ whose specialty helped his peers immensely; and Ben Solo, who hereditarily inherited brain and mischief directly from his dad. _The Hope Club_ was founded to cultivate its members and hone their skills furthermore. They would later grow versatility and courage. For the most important part, it was minted to ensure that these generations will be future leaders with not only pioneering visions, but profoundly kindness. Those will be on a par their competencies. And in the worst-case scenarios, those members will prove that they could still _hope_ for the best then make any desired consequences come true.

Cassian was more than that. Not just a rebellious leader, he – like her society fellows – was intelligent, brave and rational. What makes him different was that he had a strong feeling only reserved for her, requiring nothing in return. Then Jyn understood why she felt that indescribably powerful emotion when she first met him.

…

 _8 Months Later_

"What is this?" Ben raised his brows in puzzle as he contemplated the portrait of a mystery young woman whose eyes were hazel, hair was brown. Something about her face made it almost impossible to take his eyes off.

 _For heaven's sake, she's not even his type_ _._

"That's _Rey_." Cassian crossed his arms from afar, eyeing him. "The last name is unknown. _A woman whose name has never been heard of_."

There Jyn knew she had a successor. She turned to Cassian with affection displaying in her eyes. He pulled her body close with admiration he would never get bored of. It used to be a novel experience. Now he was still in the state of euphoria by that. _His girlfriend's capability was beyond anyone's expectations_ _._ She was no longer living under fake name. Jyn Erso was remembered with grace and altruism. She dared to hope and accomplish.

…

The next fall had arrived. Ben knew it well that he had to continue what Cassian's done. The thing was he wasn't even sure if he could actually remember Rey's face. While concentrating on some reveling frat party schedule on his mobile calendar, Ben smiled with pleasure. _He lived in the best of both worlds_ _._ And there he collided with something or someone. His phone dropped to the floor. Reams of paper flew around the hall.

"Sorry!" At the edge of shouting, the girl hastily collected her belongings. She hugged those papers to her chest and walked away almost promptly without giving him a chance to say anything.

Ben looked at her back. Her dark brown hair was tied in casual ponytail, delicate body covered with mawkish earth-toned clothes. Usually she coul get away with this, flying colors ensured.

But Ben knew her well— at least that's what he thought.

He swallowed and decided to call out her name aloud.

" _Rey_ _!_ "

* * *

 **NOTES**

OK! So this is my first short story of Rebelcaptain, taking place in university alternate universe. Hope I did it all right. Last week I had some reading on collegiate secret societies and fascinated by the idea of that. (My home country doesn't have those. Or that's the real secrecy.) And the chemistry of Jyn and Cassian _forced_ (-no pun intended, I'm just lame.) me into this. So here it is...

I hope you enjoyed my story. Constructive criticism, as well as encouraging compliments, are very welcome. I'm very looking forward to hearing your opinions. In the meantime, thank you for reading. xx


End file.
